


We work our way from kitchen stoves

by zanzibar



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanzibar/pseuds/zanzibar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor's blessed 21st year on the planet starts curled up in bed with Ebs.  Because he is a lucky bastard. </p><p>In which there is birthday sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We work our way from kitchen stoves

**Author's Note:**

> Title shamelessly stolen from the weirdest song lyric ever from Birthday Sex by Jeremiah.
> 
> This is a product of late afternoon crazy ideas, shameless porn and has basically no point whatsoever. And because I'm tired I can admit that this is porn that I'm not super happy with - but dammit Hallsy was getting his birthday sex on his actual birthday [at least on the left coast.] I probably need a porn beta - but I'm not entirely sure how to broach that conversation. [confession update 11/15, I couldn't help myself and came back and fiddled, and not just because grammar is important.]
> 
> It should also be noted from personal experience that taking this many shots on your birthday is usually a bad idea. But birthdays usually involve bad idea jeans in one way or another . . .

The first time it’s a joke, Tubes pokes his head in the booth and asks the tech who runs the scoreboard during practice if he can bust out a little Birthday Sex while they’re warming up for practice. Ryan pretty much falls over he finds the whole thing so hilarious [he probably thinks it’s funnier because he and Shultzy totally busted them making out against the fridge before practice this morning.]

It’s not like Taylor’s never had a drop of alcohol before. He’s from Canada for fucks sake, the drinking age is 18 and he’s a hockey player.

That doesn’t mean it isn’t a big deal.

They make a big deal out of things in OKC because in a lot of ways the Barons are way more of a family than the Oilers. Not very many of them have family down here, they don’t make it up to the Great White North very often and so they become this kind of ragtag group of mostly single guys who really only have each other.

So there are a ton of team activities, and Taylor’s 21st is a perfect excuse for what they like best. A big fat dinner and a night full of drinking.

* * *

Taylor's blessed 21st year on the planet starts curled up in bed with Ebs. Because he is a lucky bastard. And he's doing his best never to forget it.

It feels like some sort of completely fucked up timewarp to suddenly be living in the States. He's been buying beer and going to bars legally for almost 3 years. And now suddenly he's 16 again and waiting outside the grocery store with Ryan while Ebs and Schultzy buy beer. Sneaking into bars in OKC turns out to be a lot of freaking work and he's constantly wondering if this is going to be what finally pushes him into a Kaner-style complete and utter Deadspin meltdown, so it's like the last 3 months before he turns 21 are weirdly sober and involve a lot of video games and covert drinking in his apartment and behind closed doors at other people's houses.

When he stretches his toes toward the foot of the bed he's a weird combination of post-game sore and really, really rested. Which he supposes is what happens when you play an entire hockey game before 2 in the afternoon and then have basically a free pass to laze around the house and play NHL 2012 with your teammate's [who conveniently live 2 doors down] and drink beer [that you'll be able to legally buy in less than twenty-four hours] and because it's almost your birthday nobody protests when you pick Chinese food for dinner and there's only some light eye-rolling when after dinner is done you kick everyone out to make out on the couch with your super talented and also very attractive boyfriend [who conveniently happens to live with you.]

Somehow for once Jordan remembers to suggest moving to the bedroom before they're so frantic they're having totally uncomfortable messy sex on the couch yet again.

So instead Taylor gets to spread Jordan out on their bed and take his time cataloging the body he knows almost as well as he knows his own. He has 2 fingers buried in Jordan's ass and Jordan has one hand wrapped tightly around the slats in the headboard and the other fisted in the sheets next to his and because he's a complete and utter asshole he hums a couple of bars of happy birthday while he's sliding his fingers out and sliding his dick in.

* * *

They sail through practice and Coach doesn’t say anything but “be careful” and when he checks twitter half the internet is wishing him a happy birthday and he has text messages from practically every person he's ever given his phone number to. He celebrates by tossing his phone in a half full laundry basket and stripping down to his boxers to take an afternoon nap with Ebs.

They shower together and Ebs jerks him off slowly under the warm spray while Taylor sets his mouth against the skin of Jordan's neck and digs his fingers into the soft skin of his hips.

He spends marginally more time than usual getting ready - mainly because he has to work to find the blue plaid button-down that practically guarantees that Jordan will jump him before the night is up.

Jordan of course one-ups this plan with Taylor's mysteriously shrunken grey henley. So maybe Taylor's going to be doing the jumping. Whatever, it's his birthday, and he'll jump if he wants to [and oh, does he want to.]

Probably half the guys on the team and various girlfriends and other friends turn up for the birthday extravaganza. It starts with a raucous dinner at a steakhouse downtown that has super good food and a laid back atmosphere that it seems like OKC just kind of oozes at the seams. They have big steaks and Taylor has a sweet potato that he unconsciously cuts in half and exchanges half of for some of Ebs' asparagus. Ryan rolls his eyes like they're seriously just that married, but Jordan gets back at him by calling Bre Ryan's "tiny fairy princess" and then everyone's forgotten the food exchange and gets to dedicate some time to chirping Ryan about his long-distance lady.

Before they eat they go around the table and toast him and Taylor rests his arm against the back of Jordan's chair and laughs while a couple of the guys he's known for the longest roast him with stories of really bad skating and horrible haircuts and horrible late-night junior national team decisions. Ebs talks about knowing him for a hundred years and all the fun they had at World Juniors and never imagining that the kid that he knew then would be his roommate and linemate and best friend in the NHL hardly a handful of months later.

They drink beer and eat a ton of food and Taylor has a long conversation with Tubes who’s sitting 2 seats down from Jordan and uses the whole thing as an excuse to lean further into Ebs' body so he can hear, because there’s like 20 of them and they’re mostly keeping it down to a dull roar, but it’s not like he’s going to turn down the excuse to crowd Jordan a little bit and also talk to Colt.

One of the things that Taylor likes about OKC is that pretty much everything is centered around downtown. They can walk pretty much everywhere and that means nobody has to worry about driving and they can just pay their bill at the restaurant and head down the street to the first bar on what Jordan is calling “Taylor’s epic birthday bar tour.”

Ebs has devised some kind of shot plan that has to do with sequential shots with teammates based on their sweater numbers and Taylor is equal parts happy that there’s a bunch of numbers missing and that besides him the only other person in the twenties is Arco.

But still, Tubes’ number is 33. There’s a lot of guys between now and 33. He probably should have done some training or something.

The first bar is 2 doors down from the restaurant. It’s a kind of combination sports bar lounge thing that has big overstuffed booths that they cram themselves into and a shuffleboard table that everyone seems to want to play.

The shots start easy, Teigan and Pitlick both go with tequila, Schultzy picks 3 Wise Men because he’s a fuckin’ sadist, Teemu makes him do a Jager bomb and Ebs buys him whiskey, because they’re Canadian. Or something. They play 2 rounds of pool and a completely out of control game of air hockey that almost gets them thrown out when someone crashes the puck so hard it flies off the table and neatly slices a beer glass in half.

The second bar is a little longer walk and Jordan produces a bottle of grape Gatorade from somewhere and forces him to drink most of it while they’re walking. He’s pleasantly buzzed so it’s OK that this place is a little more crowded and instead of TV’s and bar games there are dark booths crowded around a dance floor. 

Landie, Ryan and Maggie are next for shots and they mutually agree to go with 3 wise men again, because The Nuge reasons that there’s a lot of drinking left to do and technically it is 3 shots, just all mixed together.

Somebody manages to talk the bouncer into giving them a VIP booth so people mostly leave them alone and they have to fend off way fewer requests to dance than they normally would and he gets to wrap his arm around Ebs again and if he tilts his head just right he can whisper dirty things in his ear and it just looks like they’re having a normal conversation.

He tries to be a good birthday boy and talk to all the people who are at his party, but he keeps ending up with Jordan tucked against his side and letting other people come to him. 

He manages to dance with Jordan 3 times. He's drunk enough that his inhibitions are down just a little and the dance floor is crowded enough that they can make it look like they're just a big group of dancing friends. 

He’s mostly happy that they’re all drunk and goofing off and it means he can tuck his hands in Ebs’ back pockets and pull him tight against him and everyone just thinks it’s funny. Ryan rolls his eyes when Birthday Sex comes on again but Taylor almost knows the words to it now and that’s kind of hilarious. Plus he gets to jump up and down with the music and yell “The Nuge is huge.” Which makes Ryan look like he wants to die and makes Jordan giggle like a 5 year old.

Things are blurry after that. There’s more shots and they leave at like 11 for the last stop on the bar tour. Jordan makes him drink another Gatorade and someone accuses Jordan of being his mom and Taylor is forced to flip everyone off. Because he and Jordan have sex, a lot, and that makes him definitely not his mom [thankfully, he doesn't actually say that out loud.]

He makes it all the way to Tubes and takes all the shots lined up in front of him and then waves a hand at the remaining party goers. “I’m going to go piss and then Ebby’s going to take me home and put me to bed.”

They walk home slowly, the night is mostly warm and he waxes poetic about snow and winter and how weird it is to be living somewhere where they can walk home in November in short sleeves. Schultzy and the Nuge are the only ones walking with them and it’s after midnight so Taylor reaches out and holds Jordan’s hand and fuck. This is the best birthday ever.

* * *

"I want you to ride me," they're finally naked and in bed and while it's not technically his 21st birthday anymore, Taylor's pretty sure that when you're still drunk and haven't been to sleep yet, it still counts as your birthday even though the calendar day has changed. Regardless, he’s pretty proud that all six of those words came out into something resembling a sentence. He's been fucking his fingers into Jordan for what seems like hours, and honestly he's not against not stopping until Jordan's digging his feet into the mattress and coming without Taylor ever even getting his dick inside. But he's even happier when Jordan claws at the hand between his legs and pushes Taylor's shoulder until he's laying flat against the sheets that are completely and tragically wrecked at this point [and thank god everyone thinks they sleep in separate bedrooms, because that means they have extra sheets.]

Jordan straddles his hips and licks his lips and moans Taylor's name as he works himself down on his cock. Taylor's head is about to explode from the combination of a whole night of public temptation and Ebs being close enough to touch and having to hold himself back and Jordan's voice stretching his name until it's practically all vowels and the earth shattering visual image that he's being presented with now.

He has to close his eyes and take three deep breaths before he can cup Jordan's hips in his hands and guide him up and down through a set of short, smooth thrusts that are not enough to get either of them off but are more than enough to start the process.

He likes to watch Jordan like this, his eyes are serious like he’s practicing his stick-handling [and honestly he sort of is, and Taylor is obviously drunk if he’s making horrifying jokes like that] and his hands braced on Taylor's chest. He murmurs a lot to himself, mostly single words and Taylor’s name and a fair amount of profanity. When he finally angles himself just right and Taylor arches to ride his dick against his prostate Jordan’s face just cracks open and his body goes all loose and hot around Taylor.

And then Taylor can’t help but grab his hips and buck up and into the warm welcome of Jordan’s body and fuck he knows they’re being loud and thank god this bedroom backs up to an outside wall. But he can’t help the groans and the little noises that are spilling out of his mouth.

“I want you to come Hallsy,” Ebs groans at the words and leans back further. He's gasping again and running a hand through his curls and making Taylor completely crazy.

“Come with Ebby,” he groans, thrusting harder, aiming for Jordan’s prostate every time and just as he’s about to come he wraps his hand around Jordan’s cock and throws his head back against the pillows.

It seems like it goes on for days, Jordan’s orgasm hits just as he’s coming down from his and the clench of tight and hot just prolongs the hazy ecstasy. Jordan’s eyes are closed and he’s mouthing Taylor’s name like he’s praying and if Taylor wasn’t completely and utterly wasted he’d lay here and cuddle with Ebs until they could go again.

But instead he lets Jordan sort of tip off of him and they both groan when he pulls out and Jordan magically changes the sheets in the time it takes Taylor to stumble into the bathroom and pee and brush his teeth and then they’re back in bed, cuddled together under clean sheets and pleasantly buzzed.

Taylor falls asleep to the sound of Ebs quietly humming the tune to Birthday Sex.


End file.
